Windigo
Windigo (ウェンディゴ, Wendigo, lit. "Wendigo") is a Water element boss creature of which is located within Kashua Glacier. Story During the journey through Kashua Glacier, on their way to confront Lloyd, Kongol notices a creature that lives there in the cave with murderous intent towards them for being there. He claims thereafter that it cannot feel cold and only lives to kill. A boss battle follows immediatly after. After the battle ends, several comments are made by the heroes of how close a fight that was and catch their breath a moment, thereon they proceed towards the Tower of Flanvel. Upon defeat, the Windigo will always drop the Brass Knuckle with a 100% probability. Appearance This creature resembles some sort of ice monster with its chest torn open and rib cage opened as well, revealing its heart. The left arm is missing from the elbow and its right arm has three massive people sized claws. It has four appendages hanging over its back from its neck. This monstrosity is at least around 15 to maybe even 20 feet tall. It seems to have some sort of skinless tail and half its face is missing skin also. There is a massive spike pointing outwards from each of its shins. Battle Windigo can be defeated in two ways. #The first and normal way is to attack it until its HP is depleted. #The other way is to attack its heart. After it captures one of your allies, and two cannons are killed, it throws back the ally and its heart is exposed for one attack. No matter what, the player will only do one HP of damage. He will die after the Heart takes four damage. Under speedrunning conditions, you can use a Sachet on the heart to instantly kill him. The fastest way is to throw a Power Up on either, Dart with his Special Dragoon attack casting his Dragon, or on a high MAT (female) character who throws a Fire Attack Items. It is possible, at an unexceptional character level, to kill Windigo before it captures an ally. His attacks are: *'Magic': Windigo uses "Spear Frost" or "Fatal Blizzard" at full power. It is suggested that Dart defends or has his magic defense up very high or he could die instantly, since this is his opposite element. *'Ghost Claw': Windigo creates an arm and uses it to smash an ally into the air and do moderate damage. *'Toss': A normal smash and stops, kind of like a Virage. *'Hostage Turnabout': Windigo jumps over and pulls someone into his chest using his tail. This character is then inactive until thrown back. Until then any damage Windigo receives, that character also receives. Any time Windigo does this, two Snow Cannons will appear, each with 400 HP. Once both are destroyed, the character is saved and thrown back into the battle. Evidence suggests this attack cannot be used if against party members in Dragoon form.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3aLIgMS7vsY *Haunted Zero - Attacks a single or multiple targets with high water element magical damage. Trivia *Windigo is actually a Native American mythological creature. It is a person that has eaten human flesh. It was believed that if you ate human flesh, you would eventually crave it and turn into a horrible creature. Considering the rotten look of The Legend of Dragoon's Windigo, the name seems fitting. Gallery Windigo uses Toss.png|Windigo uses Toss Windigo uses Ghost Claw.png|Windigo uses Ghost Claw Windigo uses Ghost Claw 2.png|Windigo uses Ghost Claw 2 Windigo uses Hostage Turnabout.png|Windigo uses Hostage Turnabout Windigo removing hostage.png|Windigo removing hostage Category:Boss Category:Kashua Glacier Category:Water Element